User talk:SuperMetro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Schneider's Bakery! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 20:54, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Dear SuperMetro... AFV is cool! But there only 20 miniutes long. You should whatch an episode of AFV on Mondays Tuesdays and Wedsndays. THANKS! Tell me the duck story! A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand. "Hey! Got any grapes?" The man said "No, we just sell lemonade, but it's cold and it's fresh and it's all homemade. Can get you a glass?" The duck said "I'll pass." Then he waddled away, waddle waddle. 'Til the very next day... When the duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man who was running the stand. "Hey! Got any grapes?" The man siad "No, like i said yesterday, we just sell lemonade, OK? Why not give it a try?" The duck said "Good-bye." Then he waddled away, waddle waddle. (x3) 'Till the very next day... When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man who was running the stand. "Hey! Got any grapes?" The man said "Look, this is getting old. I mean, lemonade's all we've sold. Why not give it a go?" The duck said "How about, No?" Then he waddled away, waddle waddle. (x3) 'Till the very next day... When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man who was running the stand. "Hey! Got any grapes?" The man said "THAT'S IT! IF YOU DON'T STAY AWAY DUCK, I'LL GLUE TO THE TREE AND LEAVE YOU ALL DAY, DUCK!, so don't get too close!" The duck said, "Adios." Then he waddled away, waddle waddle. (x3) 'Till the very next day... When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man who was running the stand. "Hey! Got any glue?" "What?" "Got any glue?" "No, why would i-oh." "Then one more question for you." "Got any Grapes?" And the man just stopped. He started to smile. He started to laugh. And he laughed for a while, he said: "Come on duck, let's walk you to the store, i'll buy you some grapes, so you won't have to ask anymore!" So they walked to the store, and the man brought some grapes, he gave one to the duck and the duck said: "Mmmmm, No thanks." "But you know what sound good?" "It would make my day!" "Do you think the store... "Do you think the store..." "Do think the store has any lemonade?" Then he waddled away, waddle waddle. (x5)